ABDUCTED
by Kera Alter
Summary: ". I've always felt obligated to protect this kingdom but right now I needed it to protect me. This was a new threat nothing id come close to scratching. And the worst part was I knew people of his kind..." new made up people who knows who fiona will be with hmm? read and embark and this journey for tomorrow ill spin a new tale CHAPTER TWO NOW UP
1. taken

ABDUCTED

By kera alter

I do not own adventure time oh but I wish I did

Basis of story fionna gets ubducted by a new creature in aaa and who will be the first to save her?

Im going to give gumball a "pair" slightly for this story he might need it

any way i will be making up diffrent characters

* * *

Chapter one: frightened

* * *

Fionnas POV

I ran as fast as my worn maryjane shoes would let me, shirt torn, hat in shreds, and scratched dirt covered knees all the signs I was in trouble. I used to think I was unbeatable and ever since I started adventuring at the age of twelve I had been. The thing about villains is that once you destroy one another comes up. I've always felt obligated to protect this kingdom but right now I needed it to protect me. This was a new threat nothing id come close to scratching. And the worst part was I knew people of his kind me and Marshall had been friends for years. But in all honesty, maybe even kings have kings. I thought of all tactics I could use to get away but I slowly saw myself losing hope. This handsome creature of the night has been herding me from all escapes and I soon knew it would be over as I saw in the distance my end. The long lush green prairie started to unfold before me I would've stopped to take in its beauty if it hadn't been for my pursuer. Faster than I could think a snake with red possessed eyes curled around my leg and bit me falling to my knees tears streaming down my face I thought this might be my end. My attacker caught me as I slowly fell further and picked me up bridal style, I could only think I heard him say something familiar to a "that was just not necessary" and my world went blank.

* * *

"newcomer" POV

I chased the beautiful pale skinned creature away from all possible populated areas she was MY objective I had to have her, she was everything I had wanted and her blood smelled so sweet and the scent of vanilla followed her continuing to draw me closer, id been watching this one for maybe a year and I knew the "king" couldn't have her nor could the pink one called "prince" she deserved better and a life to live forever. I thought If I did it while she slept this night all would be set but this one rarely sleeps and when she does, she's guarded the king truly does care for her. But as the same So does the prince. I am aiden of the rogue clans I am the rightful king of vampires not some rock dreamer who only has room for lust. Apart of him told him that there almost the same him being 19 instead of 18 didn't change anything other than the speech patterns when the spoke aloud. The time of capture was coming id herded the beuty to a field of lush flowing grass. Quickly I possessed a snake that would simply knock the adventuress out and sent it this way as fast as possible. She jumped over a hidden log as the snake shot out and wrapped around her porcelain skin and sank in its fangs almost making Aiden jealous and saw the adventuress slide to her knees and slowly start slipping farther forward I caught her and said aloud , now was that necessary? Feet sinking into the ground as I observed the blond haired 17 year old in my arms with a sweet smile plastered on my face. I'll let her learn to love me before I turn her he vowed.

* * *

HIIIII yes I made a new one I was thinking and I couldn't get this out of my head ill update it if I get five reviews that want me to continue this just came to me randomly today while I was in writers block for if I was immortal and this was like, BAAAAAAAAAAA lol so favorite? Follow? If I see follows or favorites without a review I might just subtract that away from my number of reviews XD ill see ya later BWYYYYEEEEEE.

* * *

review my adventure times followers! and i dont mean just fanficton wise or anything i mean everybody who loves this show


	2. kindness from a kidnapper?

ABDUCTED

By kera alter

I do not own adventure time

* * *

Chapter 2: kindness from a kidnapper

* * *

Aiden pov:

We approach my hiding spot as cliché as it is, it's a cave I try to do the unexpected and I may have failed this time but inside it was luxurious to a point that if you by chance went through the right tunnels you shit a brick and be confused of course, this is where I may of put my dash of unexpected. Still carrying the girl I've found to be named Fiona, quite fitting I might add, because it means fair, white, and beautiful. I find the room I've been planning on having her stay in until she loves me. Vampires don't sleep so I was hoping when she was turned she would lay here until awakened and never need this again until it was time for us to… I ignored that thought it was making me salivate a little and if she woke up seeing that it just would not sit well shed think I was going to eat her! I set her down on the bed. And cover her in the silk blanket but not after putting her in a night gown witch I have to say, I enjoyed, she was just perfect I can see why the "king" and price pinky like her she's absolutely gorgeous!

I go to the kitchen and start preparing for when she wakes up I think maybe if I cook the steak and have the strawberries at the side it should be edible yes?

(The point I imagine you guys might be waiting for or maybe that's gumball you're wanting HMMMM?)

Marshals pov:

I leave the state of comfort I'm in (layin in a bed all night pretendin to sleep you know the "usual") and set off to go to Fiona's its night she should still be out I didn't go and see her the day before and she hadn't tried to contact me, we were supposed to jam yesterday but cake said "she'll be back in a little bit "sugar" she went to take a walk" I go to the tree house to find neither cake or Fiona there. Its then I see the note on the door

_Fiona,_

_WHERE ARE YOU oh if your home when I get bake from looking for you im going to…to do something! You have me and mono worried half to death but you better be here soon im worried sweet heart _

_~cake_

It dawns on me fast Fiona's missing I try not to freak out but I take off and search everywhere she would be and where she wouldn't its then as I go farther away from any of Fiona's usual places I see it scraps of cloth and the almost metallic smell of oh glob no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, NO. this isn't true this didn't happen _HE_ isn't _HERE _he can't be I'm approaching a field I know Fiona would love this there is see the sight of running in the grasses clan and straight and there's no sign of a pursuer… only the sign of the ending of a chase I start to breath heavily the metallic sent of _him_ surrounding it but what scares me the most is the vanilla hanging in the air and scraps of a dear bunny hat looking pathetic as it lay there. I start crying for the first time in centuries as I furiously yell my "dear" putrid brother's name. AAAAIIIIIIDDDDDEEEEEEEEENNNN NNNN! As I crumple to the ground my bass digging into the ground a certain revolting stench of bubble gum and the hideous color pink come into eye sight a bewildered fearful prince gumball looking at a pissed off broken vampire king on the ground. (this would be a good point to end the chapter but nah ill try to leave a cliffy at the end though so BWAHAHAHAHAHA)

Fire lights my eyes as I look at the candy prince and slowly hover myself off of the ground still slumped and crying but in mid air. The tears won't stop the things he could be doing to her filling my mind and making me want to cry in a corner and beat the shit out of somebody. I slowly start a steady primal growl not entirely by accident. His sickening sweet candy smell had rid the place of all the scents in the area now how could he find her! I snarl at the king "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the prince ultimately went from the expressions of pity to confusion and settled on rage "what the fuck are you talking about I came out here looking for Fiona to find this! THIS if I am right which I always am, is a VAMPIRES doing" that's when I notice the stake in gumballs hands and go rigid and get ready for a fight. Gumball drops the stake and puts his hands up showing he meant me no harm but still is yelling "NONE of this is my fault" I yell back in response "your sickly scent has just erased any of the trail he could of left GUMMY now how the hell can I find her" my rage settles as I realize this even more and I drop back to the ground clutching the hat in my hands, it smells of a bloody grimy vanilla.

Gumballs pov:

What Marshall tells me makes me wish for the first time I wasn't made of "gum" I had tested with different skin types before mine and Fiona's felt similar but that's beside the point she was missing and with a vampire the last human in all of AAA was in the hands of another VAMPIRE not Marshall but someone else and from what I heard from marshals outburst his names Aiden and I just wiped away all traces of his being. FUCK I think to myself as I see him clutching Fiona's hat still crying in my whole life I have never seen the vampire king cry. I pit in my stomach is wanting me to react the same way but personally I don't want to have me and Marshall crying at the same time, it would be weird I hold on to my emotions like I have been for the last two years towards Fiona believe it or not I have come to love the little adventuress but I have to marry a princess I can't be in love with a warrior not without losing my thrown to my idiotic creation that damned lemon if she dies soon….. NO I can't think like this I snap out of my thought in time to see Marshall leaving looking vengeful "Marshall get back here!"

Marshall reply's after turning around getting inches from my face "unlike you, I'm going to do what I can to find and SAVE her now try not to get captured you pussy" he snarls every word I get ready to punch the vampire but he already has floated away leaving me in the field to follow."

Fiona's pov:

I wake up with a pounding head ache which vanishes as soon as I smell the savory smell of meat and the crackle of dishes or bacon….NO wait where am i? what's going on I move to find myself covered in a soft silk blanket and on a bed that felt like clouds id think I was on a luxury vacation if it wasn't one, I just remembered everything that prospered what I hope wasn't too long ago and I was surrounded by metal bars shiny as silver….. My hands go straight to my neck and I gasp. Imp still human, that's when something acured to me. Why was I still human a vampire just captured me and…I'm human? My kidnapper comes in with a heaping plate of stake and strawberry's. He slips it through the slate that's made for that very purpose and I grab it greedily right as I'm about to dig in I look at my kidnapper he seems pleased I look at the food and throw my utensils he no longer looks so pleased. He speaks to me "you looked so joyful at the prospect of food only moments ago what has changed your mind?"

* * *

I'm stopping the folks hoped you like it review don't just follow or favorite, review please I need feed back or I won't wanna post what I write adventure time for ever!

* * *

~Kera Alter

THATS MATHMATICAL


End file.
